1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to punch and die processes, and particularly to such a process that provides the combined advantages of high precision and low tool wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with disclosures of various apparatus and methods intended to achieve precisely controlled positioning of a moving member. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,993 to Vorrhees et al. discloses a press slide which is reciprocable in a press frame. Hydrostatic bearings guide the slide as it reciprocates, and they resist any lateral deflection thereof due to an unbalanced load. For another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,460 to Yamamoto discloses a hydrostatic bearing arrangement intended to achieve greater load bearing capacity and rigidity for a sliding member. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,587 to Thompson discloses a precision air slide that includes a slide ram which is movable, with the aid of air bearings, inside a relatively stationary segmented housing.
While such known apparatus and methods may have sufficed for their respective purposes, there has remained a persistent need for an effective and practical way to achieve both high precision and negligible tool wear in a punch and die process.